


Danganronpa Mastermind Headcanons

by ETNMystic, UltimateMystic (ETNMystic)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Possible Spoilers, mastermind headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/UltimateMystic
Summary: In which I take characters from both DR and other media I know and create headcanons for them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Mastermind!Chihiro Fujisaki Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975535) by [Decaykid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible spoilers for DR: THH.

**Danganronpa Mastermind Headcanon Alphabet: Mastermind!Chihiro Fujisaki**

**A: Allies (Would they force anyone into an alliance with them in the game? How would they do it?):**

> For the first game, maybe. I think he'd do it by begging them. At worst, he'd probably bribe them.

**B: Blood (How bloody do they like to see the kills/executions?):**

> I don’t think Chihiro would be fond of a bloody kill or execution. He may be a mastermind, but he _does_ have some softness. He'd likely want to see a more psychological or peaceful kill. Something that would still institute despair, but not show any blood. If they go for a bloody murder, he knows that he can't control them, but he prefers them to keep it to very little bloodshed. 

**C: Control (How much power do they like to have over the participants?):**

> He'd probably only want control because he's new to the whole thing. He's scared it'll fall apart, so he'd at least enforce his rules a decent amount in order to keep it from collapsing. 

**D: Despair (What pushed them to become the mastermind?):**

> In an AU where he doesn't die, he'd likely break after seeing so much death. But the turning point would probably seeing Naegi, Kirigiri, Mondo, or Alter Ego either die or fall to despair. However he'd still keep his moral code and timidity, at least until he feels experienced enough. Then he'd probably be more ruthless, but still somewhat keeping to his morals.

**E: Executions (What do they base the executions on and how would they like to be executed if found out?):**

> I think it'd be a mixture of their Ultimate and their personality. He's not superficial, so he'd probably see just basing it on the Ultimate alone as shallow and uncreative. As for his execution, he'd like something quick and painless, probably revolving around technology.

**F: Found (They’ve been found out. What’s their reaction? How do they convince the others to vote for despair? What happens if they succeed? Fail?):**

> I feel like Chihiro would be surprised he made it this far. He probably convinced himself he'd be discovered long before or that he'd quit before the game even began. He'd likely have trouble convincing them to vote for despair, which would only give him despair, but also he'd see it coming because of how self-conscious and insecure he is. 

**G: Generosity (Do they ever do anything nice for the participants?):**

> Yes. Particularly for the first game. He's still new to the whole, you know, making people suffer thing. He'd make the dorms a bit more accommodating, give them occasional treats, etc,.

**H: Hell (How much pain/torture are they willing to put the participants through?):**

> Since he's new to this, Chihiro's likely not accustomed to putting people through pain and suffering. For the first one, it'd probably be light torture because he's scared of it all.

**I: Identity (What mascot would they use to puppet before the reveal?):**

> Something on a laptop. Probably a cute animal like a puppy or kitty or bunny.

**J: Joke (How do they mess with their pawns?):**

> Probably with technological sabotage. As an Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro knows his way around coding and technology. He'd make sure they couldn't contact the outside world and/or only get info he'd _want_ them to get.

**K: Killing (Would they ever partake in a kill and/or frame someone?):**

> No. Chihiro would still have some sort of moral compass and he'd believe it'd be unfair of him to take away those kills from them. Framing, on the other hand, would possibly be a different story. If it was an ally at risk, he might go that far.

**L: Location (Where would they most likely trap the students?):**

> Anywhere tech-themed. There's a chance he'd pull an SDR2 and place them in a simulation, he'd definitely be able to program one to his liking. 

**M: Motive (What motives would they give the participants? Do they have a favorite type of motive?):**

> Chihiro's not very set on the motives he uses. He'd have trouble choosing them for the first game at least. Once he gets more experienced, I could see him using a lot of tech-related motives, like the video or the simulation from v3. 

**N: No more (Do they ever feel bad about instituting the killing game? How do they push through this?):**

> For a first timer, Chihiro's still trying to convince himself that there's still hope, but also fighting through a side that says this is the only way to create it. I actually don't think he'd be aware that he's fallen to despair, at least not right away. Once he does, he'd probably still bad, but based on who I think he'd pick for the games, he would like try to justify their murders.

**O: Other Projects (Do they do anything else during the game?):**

> To destress, he'd probably work on upgrading Alter Ego, if he's not dead. 

**P: Participants (Is there any reason they picked the participants?):**

> Offenses. Chihiro has a moral code, so when taken to the extreme, he'd pick Ultimates that have wronged someone or done something terrible. It'd likely ease his conscience a bit, as he'd be more likely to convince himself that it's for the greater good. 

**Q: Quit (Would they ever stop the game early?):**

> There's a decent chance he would, but he's also very motivated. When he has a goal set, he's not one to back down too easily. If the pressure got to him, however, he'd break down and stop it, apologizing profusely. 

**R: Rules (What are they and are they above breaking them?):**

> Probably the typical ones, with the exception of execution for breaking a rule. Instead, Chihiro would likely place the offender in isolation or something along those lines, it'd still get the message out to them. And he'd usually be too scared to 

**S: Strategy (What’s their M.O.?):**

> He doesn't have a particular strategy. He'd mostly just see where the game goes.

**T: Twists (Would they implement any surprises to mix up the game?):**

> Him being nice is a twist in itself, at least in comparison to typical masterminds. 

**U: Undercover (How complex, simple, flashy, or subtle do they make the game?):**

> Each one, if he doesn't quit the mastermind thing, would likely get more and more complex as time went one. He'd probably teach himself about the tech in his locations and how to sabotage or keep them from breaking. I believe he would likely keep it very subtle if possible.

**V: Version (Would they do anything different from a typical mastermind?):**

> Chihiro's definitely not a textbook mastermind. He'd be timid about it all, especially for the first time, and he'd be nicer about the motives and execution.

**W: Wild Card (Give a random headcanon):**

> Chihiro secretly develops a crush on one of the participants in the first killing game.

**X: Xtra (Make up a question to answer):**

**How would he disguise his insecurities?**

> Not very well. Chihiro's kind of an open book when it comes to his insecurities.

**Y: Yearly (How often would they do this? Any particular traditions they carry over?):**

> It would depend if he's dropped out or not. He'd likely carry on the tradition of using a technology theme because he'd be able to keep the most control over it and make it custom. 

**Z: Zetsubo (What would give THEM the most despair?):**

> Seeing all of his tech destroyed, particularly Alter Ego. 


	2. Mastermind!Celestia Ludenberg Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Celeste certainly has the right mindset to be a mastermind. It'd be kind of a treat to see how it played out. 
> 
> Someone PLEASE write a fanfic where she's the mastermind of a killing game.

**Danganronpa Mastermind Headcanon Alphabet, Mastermind!Celestia Ludenberg:**

**A: Allies (Would they force anyone into an alliance with them in the game? How would they do it?):**

> This might be a cause of her downfall. Celeste is very particular about this. She ranks those she associates with based on loyalty and, despite her intuition, she knows that it's a literal gamble when it comes to picking her allies. She doesn't quite know if they'll stay loyal to her or if they'll backstab her the second she lets her guard down. If it came down to having to pick an ally, she'd likely pick a participant who was weak-minded, someone who was very easy to manipulate. Celeste's tools for getting an ally would most likely be persuasion, dramatics, and manipulation, much like she did to Hifumi. If it came down to it, however, blackmail would also certainly be an option for her. And she would _certainly_ be able to pick up on the participants' darkest secrets.

**B: Blood (How bloody do they like to see the kills/executions?):**

> To Celeste, bloody kills are overrated and unoriginal. She prides herself and her actions on being unique, and the killing game would be no exception. Unless it came to be of an absolute necessity to shed blood, she'd go for a more psychological kill, something that doesn't leave a physical mark, at least as a teaser to the execution. Poison would also be preferable when compared to blood, but something that broke their mind before they'd be killed off. If she had to shed blood, she'd pick much more obscure kills, such as a guillotine or drawing and quartering. 

**C: Control (How much power do they like to have over the participants?):**

> Celeste thrives on being in control of the people and circumstances she's around. If it's possible, she would likely assign killers to victims to cause despair. However depending on how much information she's found out about them at the beginning of the game, this is a technique that she would likely use later when she begins to see what relationships form between the participants. Otherwise, she would _heavily_ enforce her rules, manipulate her participants, or even taking the previous technique I mentioned and combining it with her gambling talent, she would possibly have the participants draw who would kill and be killed, by whom, and with what method, even rigging the lottery if given the chance.

**D: Despair (What pushed them to become the mastermind?):**

> Aside from her perfect crime actually being imperfect and her losing her dream, the most likely breaking point would be getting run over by a vehicle, which is a very typical and common execution, instead of being burnt at the stake, which would be an execution befitting of a queen. Once again, she prides herself on being unique and having her personality stand out, and she's also not very easily deterred from her goals. After she's executed, Celeste goes to Hell and makes a deal with Lucifer to bring her back to life in order to carry it out. Since killing is considered a sin, many of the students would go to Hell, giving Lucifer more souls for him to torture. However, knowing Celeste, she'll find loopholes around the parts of the deal that don't benefit her.

**E: Executions (What do they base the executions on and how would they like to be executed if found out?):**

> As opposed to what she'd want for her own execution, Celeste would try to find the most common ways for people to be executed if things like drawing and quartering and the guillotine aren't viable options. Inducing heart attacks, hitting the culprit with a vehicle, hanging, lethal injection, electric chair, gas chamber, firing squad, drowning, pushing them off of high places, stabbing, poisoning, other methods of beheading. Anything common would be used for the culprits, especially those who, like her, wish for unique ways to die. As for her own execution, something befitting a queen is what would usually bring her satisfaction, such as being burnt at the stake. However if induced with despair, she would probably also choose a common way to die. But even then, she would likely choose the least used method to do so, such as hanging or firing squad. 

**F: Found (They’ve been found out. What’s their reaction? How do they convince the others to vote for despair? What happens if they succeed? Fail?):**

> Celeste is a very strategic person, so she'd probably have this all planned out. She'd be very blasé about them finding her out, maybe even a little amused by them since it would likely take them a while to find out her identity. Once again, she plans her arguments out very strategically with little to no errors. On top of that, her being considered the Queen of Liars would also help her arguments. If Celeste is successful, she would further break the minds of the remaining Ultimates into being her servants, mostly the remaining males that meet her standards. At that point, she wouldn't need her ranking system, as the Ultimates would be so far gone that they'd know nothing but devotion to her. As for the females, if she considered them a threat to stealing her male servants, she'd most likely break them even further or, especially if she considered them to be objectively beautiful, she would execute them. For those she doesn't consider a threat, she might be a bit more merciful to them. Otherwise she'd either imprison them or break their minds even more.
> 
> If, by some chance she failed, she'd remain stone-faced and even satisfied, as she still induced despair, even if only for a short time. However after her execution, she would keep making deals with Lucifer to bring her back, as like I said before, she's not someone who gives up easily.

**G: Generosity (Do they ever do anything nice for the participants?):**

> Celeste? Being nice? There aren't many things Celeste would consider to be being nice. If anything, she would consider choosing them for this killing game to be a nice thing or even a great honor, since she sees herself as someone who only associates with the best of the best, or at least this is what she portrays herself to be. Otherwise, for the males who suck up to her, she would likely promote them to a C ranking if she deemed them suitable of such. For the females, I doubt she'd give them much. There's a chance she'd give them the chance to spend time with her mascot if she considered them to be passive and obedient. 

**H: Hell (How much pain/torture are they willing to put the participants through?):**

> As much as it would benefit her and/or motivate the participants. However she'd be extremely particular about it. In terms of physical torture, Celeste would likely see such a thing as too typical of her. Instead her go-to would be more subtle; psychological, emotional, mental, and verbal abuse along with manipulation and blackmail. Basically anything that would most likely slip under the participants' radars until it would be too late would be her preferred method. She also wouldn't be above stripping them of the bare necessities to an extent, but likely as a last resort.

**I: Identity (What mascot would they puppet before the reveal?):**

> After being in a killing game herself, Celeste would never go for monochrome and/or a bear. Instead she would choose something more regal and refined, such as a black cat, a tiger, a lion, anything with a leadership mentality would be up for the choosing for her. In terms of the voice, I could definitely see her giving her mascot a sort of sophisticated European dialect, like French, German, or Received Pronunciation, also known as high British, or perhaps a combination. 

**J: Joke (How do they mess with their pawns?):**

> Harmless jokes and pranks are cliché to her. As I said earlier, Celeste isn't an overt mastermind, nor is she an easygoing one. Her ways to mess with participants would be ones that would slip under their radars for quite some time or perhaps, in the style of her Ultimate talent, she would use a sort of lottery system, whether it be her way of choosing the victims, their killers, the methods, the motives, etc,. She seems to enjoy the thrill of random probability, and it's something she can easily adapt to, as you likely need that mentality in the world of gambling.

**K: Killing (Would they ever partake in a kill and/or frame someone?):**

> It would depend. Celeste doesn't like the idea of an unnecessary task, especially if it was a kill or frame. She'd see it as inefficient and a waste of her time. However, once again, she'd be up to planning these in advance. If something were to go awry, she could easily adapt to the situation and find a way around it. Framing would be a very easy task to her, as she's the Queen of Liars. The only thing I could see being her downfall would be something she may have overlooked or perhaps an Ultimate would be able to see past her lies.

**L: Location (Where would they most likely trap the students?):**

> Despite her considering them to be peasants, Celeste would choose somewhere unique and royal, something where a killing game hasn't been done before. Hope's Peak Academy? Absolutely not. A chain of islands? A definite pass. A school trapped in a glass dome? A hard and steadfast no. On top of it all, she would want a location that she would be comfortable being in, so she would most likely pick somewhere classy, sophisticated, regal, and refined or even something befitting of her talent. Some possible choices would be a castle or a palace, a high-class casino, some sort of Victorian, Regency, Edwardian, Elizabethan, or European gothic manor or mansion. In fact, I could absolutely see her choosing Rosewood Manor, also known as the Victorian mansion from season 2 of _Escape the Night._ Some slightly-unexpected choices I could see would be a museum, a high-class cruise ship, or perhaps some sort of fancy Gothic writer's house, like Edgar Allen Poe.

**M: Motive (What motives would they give the participants? Do they have a favorite type of motive?):**

> Anything befitting her would be a motive. As someone who is a rather careful strategist, Celeste could easily figure out what makes her participants tick, what would get them to kill the soonest. Despite it being a common method, I could possibly see her choosing the dark secrets motive. It would tell the participants who is truly in charge. I could also see her choosing anything that would mess with the psyches of her participants, such as a constant ticking noise throughout the school, depriving them of necessities, spreading rumors and lies, telling them things to get them to become paranoid of one another, anything along those lines.

**N: No more (Do they ever feel bad about instituting the killing game? How do they push through this?):**

> Absolutely not. Celeste sees these killing games as vengeance for what happened to her in the one she was in. Unless she sees an opportunity for her to kill or turn them against one another, such as what she did to Hifumi and Taka, it wouldn't matter who she has to kill to achieve her dream. The one time I could probably see her feeling bad about it would be if a C rank had been killed or had been the culprit, but even then, it'd be more along the lines of her losing someone who was loyal to her, something she could easily work through by detaching herself from her feelings for them, that is if she had any for them.

**O: Other Projects (Do they do anything else during the game?):**

> I highly doubt it. Celeste is very tunnel-visioned when it comes to her goals. She's not easily distracted or deterred, so any other projects could easily be put on hold. The only thing I could see her doing would be playing online poker or gambling games with other fellow gamblers, and it's also where I could see her being deceptive and manipulative. She would go into a match with an alias and tell her opponent that she's new to gambling and ask them to go easy on her. At that point, the opponent would drop their guard, allowing Celeste an easier win.

**P: Participants (Is there any reason they pick the participants?):**

> It would depend. While Celeste is a strategist, she's not extremely picky about something like who she would wish to have partake in a killing game. In terms of selection, she would most likely go with the Ultimates that would be the most easily-accessible to her at that time. If there was any way I could see her having sort of modus operandi in her selections, it would be those she found annoying and/or those who have wronged her in the past.

**Q: Quit (Would they ever stop the game early?):**

> Celeste? Quitting? Highly unlikely. Even when so much evidence was pointing right to her as being the culprit in chapter 3, she still pushed the idea that it was Hagakure who killed Taka and Hifumi, with her backup scapegoat being Kirigiri. As a persistent person, unless she became bored of the killing game at all, I can't see any reason as to why she would even _consider_ stopping the game early on.

**R: Rules (What are they and are they above breaking them?):**

> Her rules would be both self-explanatory and slightly cryptic. They'd most likely be phrased as heavily-enforced suggestions, ones that she would somewhat blame the victims for, claiming that if only they had followed the rules, they wouldn't have been killed. As for breaking them, as I've said before, Celeste despises having to do anything that she considers to be unnecessary. It would really only be an option to her if she felt as though there was no other choice or if breaking said rules would be beneficial to her and her endgame.

**S: Strategy (What’s their M.O.?):**

> As a mastermind, Celeste's modus operandi would definitely have room for adaptions and flexibility, but once again, only if it was a last resort or an absolute necessity. However the main theme of it all would most likely be psychological. Absolutely psychological. It may not be the quickest strategy, but to her, it would have the most satisfying outcome; seeing her participants gradually break down into the shells of their former selves. And once the identity of the mastermind is revealed, they'd be more likely to vote for despair.

**T: Twists (Would they implement any surprises to mix up the game?):**

> Celeste herself is a major gamble of a person. She's somewhat unpredictable to outsiders, but to her, she knows _exactly_ what she's doing and loves doing it. This would include the surprises and even what sort of surprises she'd throw into the lot. One year she might throw in some twists, say a random person being executed instead of the true culprit or something. Another she'd throw in none, and maybe another year she'd throw in a lot. I believe it would depend on what Celeste would feel up to doing for that day or even for that killing game.

**U: Undercover (How complex, simple, flashy, or subtle do they make the game?):**

> Two words: Master Strategist. It's going to be rather complex, as she thrives on strategy. However I don't think it'd be complex in terms of puzzles. I think it'd be moreso random gambles, a sort of lottery system. Celeste knows best how to control and modify those; they're quite literally her speciality. As for flashiness or subtlety, it depends on the category. If it's the general location, definitely something fancy. She'd probably make the dorms plain, though.

**V: Version (Would they do anything different from a typical mastermind?):**

> Compared to Junko, Celeste is very level-headed. At least for the most part. [insert 3rd trial freakout here] She bases her decisions on a balance between both her feelings and logic. Celeste also wouldn't be above breaking her own rules or rigging the game to suit her. Junko, at the very least, has some sort of boundaries she wouldn't cross, even if it's only because it'd make the game boring. Celeste also shows really only one side of her personality unless provoked, which is her blasé nobility side.

**W: Wild Card (Give a random headcanon):**

> Celeste once had an Ultimate Hypnotist in a killing game of hers and she forced them to ally with her. With them in her clutches, she forced them to put certain students under trances, whether it be to serve her or kill someone at random or for whatever she felt like having them do. 

**X: Xtra (Make up a question to answer):**

**How would she react if any of the participants tried to test her?**

> It would depend on exactly how they were doing it. If it was a one time thing that was more overt and loud, then she'd find it extremely cliché and dull. She definitely wouldn't waste her time on them, as it'd just be unnecessary to her. If this kept going on for a while, however, then she would most break their mind. On the other side, if the way they tested her and tried to trick her was more subtle, no matter if it was a one-time thing or if they were doing it multiple times during the game, she would definitely see them as a worthy adversary, she might even be impressed if she didn't catch them right away. It would also motivate her to step up her game. I think if she managed to break their rebellious spirit, but also keep their covert strategies intact, she would likely make them ally with her.

**Y: Yearly (How often would they do this? Any particular traditions they carry over?):**

> Celeste lives off of thrill, so it would depend. If she suddenly decided that the killing games made her feel bored and just weren't worth her time anymore, she'd likely stop it after just that year. Otherwise if she carried it over, I could definitely see her keeping a sort of European Gothic style venue. On top of it all, she would definitely keep a lot of it more psychological and less physical, at least when it came to the things she had control over. If she punished people, it'd definitely be in a psychological way, such as breaking their mind. 

**Z: Zetsubo (What would give THEM the most despair?):**

> The despair would involve at least three things; 1. Her being see as ordinary, not special, etc,. 2. Her being executed in a way that a common criminal would be executed, such as lethal injection or electric chair. And finally 3. Her true identity as Taeko Yasuhiro being exposed, and as a result, being stripped away of the persona she worked so hard to build up.


	3. Mastermind!Headmistress Emmy Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one may be the scariest mastermind yet.

**Danganronpa Mastermind Headcanon Alphabet, Mastermind!Headmistress Emmy:**

**A: Allies (Would they force anyone into an alliance with them in the game? How would they do it?):**

> Emmy doesn't _need_ to create alliances with the participants. Like in _Super Danganronpa 2_ and _Danganronpa v3_ _,_ she would employ her Robed Fucks to assure that the participants kept in line. Though she wouldn't hesitate to spread a rumor that one of them is a traitor if they all got too chummy. _However_ unlike Celeste, if she _had_ to create an alliance with a participant, she'd actively choose those who were going against her. All they'd need is a session or two of coddling therapy, and soon they'd see things her way.
> 
> She'd make absolutely certain of that......

**B: Blood (How bloody do they like to see the kills/executions?):**

> Blood isn't really an issue to her. She prefers they not use blood, as it ruins all of this luxurious furniture she provided. However if it's not an option to have no blood, then let them slaughter away. Her cult members can always clean it up later.

**C: Control (How much power do they like to have over the participants?):**

> Yes. Just......yes. All the control. As much as she can. Emmy's been training her whole existence to control and lead. To not have control to some extent makes her anxious. It makes her feel as though she has no purpose.

**D: Despair (What pushed them to become the mastermind?):**

> If anything's going to push her to despair, it's losing her precious reincarnated goddess for good. Or if she hadn't her their song in ages.

**E: Executions (What do they base the executions on and how would they like to be executed if found out?):**

> Fear and agony. She can figure out what makes the participants tick. If she has to feel all of this agony she's built up from her centuries, or even eternities, of life, then so do they. Que sera, sera, as the Handler would say. As for her own execution.......that'd be extremely difficult. Her species actually can't be killed. That's why they carry suffering. It's the downside from them having taken the route of immortality a long time ago. So she wouldn't even have an execution planned for herself.

**F: Found (They’ve been found out. What’s their reaction? How do they convince the others to vote for despair? What happens if they succeed? Fail?):**

> Emmy doesn't lose her cool too easily, at least in her human form. She's able to keep up her façade, even in defeat. As for putting them in despair, a little coddling therapy should do the trick, but only for those who can sing. The rest would straight-up be executed. As for failure? Ha! Failure isn't a word in Emmy's vocabulary. She'd put them through as much coddling therapy as it would take to break their spirit. 

**G: Generosity (Do they ever do anything nice for the participants?):**

> That would depend on how much insanity and torture she bore at that moment in time. It would also depend if her goddess reincarnated somehow ended up as a participant. If she was outright insane, she wouldn't hesitate to strip them of _everything,_ having gone feral. If the goddess reincarnate was there, she'd be hesitant to do so, likely pandering to the incarnate. If she hadn't gone feral, she would certainly be generous about it.

**H: Hell (How much pain/torture are they willing to put the participants through?):**

> See answer above.

**I: Identity (What mascot would they use to puppet before the reveal?):**

> If no one from _Our Eternity Together_ was one of the Ultimates, she would obviously use a Golden Bird. I mean, hello? This is Emmy we're talking about. The Golden Bird is her go-to. If she knew that one of us was in this game, she'd go for another. Probably a cat.

**J: Joke (How do they mess with their pawns?):**

> Spreading rumors and baiting. If someone steps out of line for a minor infraction, a little baiting to get them back in line never hurt. Or perhaps turning the rest of their fellow Ultimates against them via rumors.

**K: Killing (Would they ever partake in a kill and/or frame someone?):**

> Emmy would never kill someone, at least not in such a bloody way. When she's not in her feral bird mode, blood is simply not ladylike. Plus it would ruin her nice white suit. If it had to be bloody, she'd get her cult members to do it. 

**L: Location (Where would they most likely trap the students?):**

> 100% a temple of some kind or somewhere luxurious. 

**M: Motive (What motives would they give the participants? Do they have a favorite type of motive?):**

> I mean, the threat of armageddon might be a good motive to get the participants to kill.

**N: No more (Do they ever feel bad about instituting the killing game? How do they push through this?):**

> Again, it depends on the amount of agony she bears. If the goddess is in the game, they'd push through by giving her immunity and pandering to her.

**O: Other Projects (Do they do anything else during the game?):**

> The only other project she knows is to search for the goddess. So if she's not in the game, then she'd be searching day and night. 

**P: Participants (Is there any reason they picked the participants?):**

> Emmy doesn't exactly have control in who comes to the tree that leads down to the palace, so no. It's very random, which is why she might accidentally bring an _Our Eternity Together_ character or even the goddess incarnate into the killing game.

**Q: Quit (Would they ever stop the game early?):**

> It would certainly be a possibility, if the goddess incarnate was in the game and agreed to stay with her and her cult.

**R: Rules (What are they and are they above breaking them?):**

> The standard rules. As for breaking them....I wouldn't necessarily say break them. More like bend them, but only if the goddess incarnate ended up as a participant.

**S: Strategy (What’s their M.O.?):**

> Again. It depends on how much insanity and agony she has at that moment in time. She might have so much that she doesn't really know what strategy even means. Otherwise trying to keep those who can sing appeased and turning those who try to stop her into her obedient cult members.

**T: Twists (Would they implement any surprises to mix up the game?):**

> The whole looking-for-the-goddess-incarnate thing is kind of a twist; also the threat of armageddon and risking the participants' lives if she was in her insane and feral bird form.

**U: Undercover (How complex, simple, flashy, or subtle do they make the game?):**

> Emmy loves luxurious things, so expect somewhere fancy and elegant in terms of location. However the complexity depends on how well she could focus on the game.

**V: Version (Would they do anything different from a typical mastermind?):**

> Emmy wouldn't institute a killing game to institute despair. It would be either for vengeance or to find the goddess incarnate.

**W: Wild Card (Give a random headcanon):**

> Emmy _did_ try to take up other hobbies during the game in her free time, but her mind kept wandering to what she'd been trained to do.

**X: Xtra (Make up a question to answer):**

**What would she do if the goddess incarnate ended up as a participant in one of the games?**

> In her human form, she would definitely be in a panic for one because "oh dear, there's a chance she could be murdered." After being able to calm down, she'd do what she can to keep the goddess incarnate alive. Extra security in their dorm rooms, food inspections, never being able to go anywhere without guards. Of course she would play favorites. Personal maids, individual bathroom, customized wardrobe, stylists, personalized meals, access to certain places that would be off-limits to others. Emmy would basically do anything to let the goddess incarnate know that she was on her side and would never let anything happen to her. She would even assure that a murder scene was cleaned up to the molecule if the goddess incarnate decided to murder someone.  
>  At the same time, she'd also create a special mixture that would make the goddess incarnate sing when taken. You can't exactly be a good mastermind if you're in absolute agony.

**Y: Yearly (How often would they do this? Any particular traditions they carry over?):**

> If she's achieved her goal of finding and keeping the goddess incarnate, she'd be done with it. Otherwise she'd keep it up until she got what she wanted. As for traditions, it would depend on if an _Our Eternity Together_ character was there. She would definitely not carry over the golden bird mascot to her next game if that turned out to be the case.

**Z: Zetsubo (What would give THEM the most despair?):**

> As if living forever and bearing literal agony isn't despair-inducing enough, it'd be not having what would relieve her of such agony. 


End file.
